I won't give up
by DBZHakushoMoonBop
Summary: Vegeta-sei was never destroyed. Bura is the prince and heir to the thrown since her brother ran off with his mate. She's looking for a mate. A girl from earth lands on Vegeta-sei and captures Bura's heart. But the girl won't give in and Bura won't give up
1. My what a beautiful voice you have

Hello my peeps. This story is not my first Yuri...but it is my first one thats a fan-fic! weeeeee! It takes place on Vegeta-sei...if it were still there! Prince Veggie is now King Veggie and...  
  
Vegeta: YOU ANNOYING BRAT IF YOU DON'T QUIT CALLING ME VEGGIE I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!  
  
DHMB: *flicks him off* go fuck yourself. *casts binding spell on his* as I was saying.....He's now King Veggie, Trunks decided he didn't want to take the thrown and went off to explore the universe with his mate Goten (^_^) and so now Bura is suppose to take the thrown. Problem is.....she hasen't found a mate yet! But then some chick in a band comes and...welll....just read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
King Vegeta looked up at the forener. She had come to this planet stranded and now was being presented to the king.  
  
"What skills do you have?" he asked her. They had found a few instruments with her. Her companions had been two children. A small elfin girl with copper skin and the womans face and a teenager boy with fair skin and the womans body. The Woman herself had fair skin, big blue eyes, golden hair and rather large pointy ears. He had to find a way she could redeem herself. She had killed one of his gaurds for touching the girl. His daughter was off somewhere, avoiding coming to court. The young women, who was atleast four or five years younger than his twenty five year old daughter knawed her lip.  
  
"I can draw, and tell stories." she said.  
  
"That is of no use to me." King Vegeta said.  
  
"You can sing mommy." the girl said. The women spun around and hushed the child. King Vegeta arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Mommy?" He asked. The women glared at him.  
  
"Now you know why I killed the man. Where I come from it is part of the law that I have the right to kill any one I see as a threat to my children." King Vegeta shrugged and tapped his chin.  
  
"You can sing?" he asked. The women smiled modestly.  
  
"A little." she said.  
  
"Sing something for me." he commanded. She cleared her throat and began to sing in a quiet sweet voice.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here  
  
Surpressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave,  
  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone."  
  
King Vegeta sat back stunned. She had a very lovely soft voice that changed tones at some points perfectly.  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just to real  
  
Theres just too much that time can not erase."  
  
By now the guards were peeking in, and looking on in interest. King Vegeta held up his hand.  
  
"Stop." he said. The guards clapped and the women blushed.  
  
"What is your name?" King Vegeta asked.  
  
"Usagi Cuniculus." she replied. King Vegeta stroaked his chin.   
  
"I am having a banquet tonight and lack intertainment. I want you to sing. Do this for me and you may remain here comfterably till my mechanices have fixed your ship. But you must sing for me when I wish you to and do any thing else I tell you to." At the paniced look on her face he laughed.  
  
"Worry not. I won't ask you for sexual favors nor will I make you give them to any one. I'm not that kind of man." Usagi relaxed and nodded.  
  
"Good. The..."  
  
"I have one request. That my children room with me and no one is to attend to them, less I say they can. Doctors excluded of course." Usagi said. King Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Of course. Now, the servants will prepare you rooms and clothing will be sent to you for tonights festival. At 10 p.m you will be collected and brought to where you are to sing, and you will sing. Usagi nodded and smiled. The Servant led her out just as his Daughter was coming in. His daughter glimpsed at the girl and froze, staring after her.  
  
"Who was that?" Bura asked. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Brat." Bura shrugged.   
  
"You know I hate being cooped up here, father." she replied. He grunted.  
  
"You need to get ready for the banquet tonight." he told her. She sighed the girl forgoten.  
  
"Fine. But no dresses will I wear." she said.  
  
"I'd expect nothing like the sort from you and have learnt to stop asking." he told her. "Just wear the suit laid out on your bed." She nodded and walked off.  
  
~*~  
  
The room the servant brought Usagi and her children to was beautiful. It was it's own small chamber. First was the sitting room wich had dark blue carpet and beautiful victorian furniture. A Couch and four chairs with a coffee table and a few book cases. Their were five doors in the main room, one to the bathroom, three to bedrooms and one back to the hall. The bathroom had a marble floor and a marble tub. The tolit looked rather funny. It was more like a long pipe. Next to it was a hose. The Servant explained that after reliving onesself, to use the hose to push the waist down to a large bowl the floor beneth witch the maid cleaned once a week. The room Nekari claimed for herself had dark green carpet and blue/green wall paper. A single sized bed in the cornor with silk green sheets and Drak green curatins around it. It had the victorian furniture, wich all the rooms possesed. The one Hiei clamed had black Carpet and red wall paper. The bed had black silk sheets to it with black Drawings. Usagi's room had a black carpet and a blood red wall paper. Her bed, unlike the childrens, was queen size with dark grey drawings and red silk sheets. On her bed lay a silk white gown with gold string sleeves woven in curling designs on the breast. On the right side of the dress was a long slit up to her hip with gold decoration at the top Next to the dress lay a gold chocker with a symbol in dimonds on the middle. Three gold braclets and two gold and ruby rings. Usagi went to take a bath and then dressed. As she was fixing her hair she looked at her children in the mirror.   
  
"Neither of you are to leave these rooms. Do you hear me Hiei?" she said. "I will be back as soon as I can. If you want something call for the servants."  
  
"Okay Mommy!" Nekari squeeked.  
  
"Yes Okaasan." Hiei muttered.  
  
"That's a good boy." she said and kissed his forehead, then kissed Nekari. "I'll be back soon." She said and the Guard led her away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well peeps. that's the first chapter. How do you like? Yay ney? Review for I am the great bunny! 


	2. The small concert

The chatter of the grand thrown room stopped as Usagi walked in. Ontop of the dais were three golden throwns. The largest thrown was occupied by King Vegeta. The second largest had a beautiful man sitting in it. He was a head taller than King Vegeta, but he was muscular, a little less than King Vegeta with creamy skin and full pink lips. His big murky brown eyes watched her with a smile. He had a beautiful friendly face and his hair was wild and black. On the last and smallest thrown sat a tall women with Aqua hair and eyes. Her long hair had been pulled back with a ribbon and was tied off at the base of her neck. She had broad shouldes, small breast and a lean muscular body. She wore clothes very similar to the king and very Masculine for a women. She wore a tight navy shirt and straight black pants. She had on gold and white armor with an odd symbol on the left breast. A long black cape with red lining hung from the shoulders of the armor. She sat with her legs crossed, her chin resting on her left palm and her eyes staring off into the distance, not paying her the slightest attention. Usagi couldn't help but smile. The other ocupents of the room sat on either side of the Dias in wooden chairs. Usagi bowed low and set down on the dark velvet pillow in the middle of the floor. She cleared her throat and began to sing.   
  
"I'm full of regret  
  
For all things that I've done and said  
  
And I don't know if it'll ever be ok to show  
  
My face 'round here  
  
Sometimes I wonder if I disappear  
  
Would you ever turn your head and look  
  
See if I'm gone  
  
Cause I fear  
  
There is nothing left to say to you  
  
That you wanna hear  
  
That you wanna know  
  
I think I should go  
  
The things I've done are way too shameful." The people of the room were silent as they listened. Totally captivated by her voice. She continued;  
  
"Your just innocent  
  
A helpless victim of a spider's web  
  
And I'm an insect  
  
Goin after anything that I can get  
  
So you better turn your head and run  
  
And don't look back   
  
Cause I fear  
  
There is nothing left to say  
  
To you  
  
That you wanna hear  
  
That you wanna know  
  
I think I should go  
  
The things I've done are way too shameful."  
  
She moved her body, dacing slightly in place to her words.  
  
"And I've done you so wrong  
  
Treated you bad  
  
Strung you along  
  
Oh shame on myself  
  
I don't know how I got so tangled up.  
  
The things I've done are way to shaaaaaammmmefuuuuul!" She finished. The people said nothing just stared at her dumb found.  
  
"Sing another." King Vegeta ordered. She nodded and began.  
  
"How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle."   
  
This song had more of an up beat to it. She sang, moving her body faster and whispearing at points. Sometimes banging her fists on the floor.  
  
"You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
  
You should know better you never listened to what I've said  
  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did!" She watched her audience gauging their reaction.  
  
"When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe"  
  
The next part was jerking as she called it.  
  
"Does it kill  
  
Does it burn" she jerked her head to the left and right.  
  
"Is it painful to learn  
  
That it's me that has all the control." She slammed both her fists against her chest.  
  
"Does it thrill  
  
Does it sting" She slammed on fist on the floor and held the other to her temple.  
  
"When you feel what I bring  
  
And you wish that you had me to hold." She ran her open palms down her front.  
  
"When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
is there anyone out there cuz its gettin harder and harder to breathe."  
  
She finished and watched the people. By now the Princess, whom is who she asumed the blue haired women to be, had turned to see who she was and was staring at her in an odd way. Usagi blushed and looked at the king.  
  
"Sing another." he said. She sighed and thought for a moment.  
  
"Can you see me  
  
Floating above your head  
  
As you lay in bed  
  
Thinking about everything  
  
That you did not do  
  
Cause saying I love you  
  
Has nothing to do with meaning it  
  
And I don't trust you  
  
Cause every time you're here  
  
Your intentions are unclear  
  
I spend every hour waiting for a phone call  
  
That I know will never come  
  
I used to think you were the one  
  
Now I'm sick of thinking anything at all." King Vegeta looked over at his daughter studying her reaction to this girl. He smirked and began to form a little plan.  
  
"You ain't ever coming back to me  
  
That's not how things were supposed to be  
  
You take my hand just to give it back  
  
No other lover has ever done that  
  
Do you remember  
  
The way we used to melt  
  
Do you remember how it felt  
  
When I touched you  
  
Oh cause I remember very well  
  
And how long has it been  
  
Since someone you let in  
  
Has given what I gave to you  
  
And at night when you sleep  
  
Do you dream I would be there  
  
Just for a minute or two do you?  
  
You ain't ever coming back to me  
  
That's not how things were supposed to be  
  
You take my hand just to give it back  
  
No other lover has ever done that  
  
Heartache heartache I just have so much  
  
A simple love with a complex touch  
  
There is nothing you can say or do  
  
I called to let you know I'm through with you.  
  
You ain't ever coming back to me  
  
That's not how things were supposed to be  
  
You take my hand just to give it back  
  
No other lover has ever done that  
  
Heartache heartache I just have so much  
  
A simple love with a complex touch  
  
There is nothing you can say or do  
  
I called to let you know I'm through  
  
I called to let you know I'm through  
  
I called to let you know I'm through with you.  
  
I ain't never comin' back to you."  
  
The people clapped loudly for her and the princess clapped the loudest. Usagi blushed a deep red and looked at the king.  
  
"You do not have to sing any more. But stay, sit with us." King Vegeta said.  
  
"But I have to get back to..."  
  
"They are asleep. I sent a servant to check on them." Usagi bit her lip and contemplated the offer than nodded and went to sit on her cushion next to the princess as the King had commanded. The princess blushed and fidgeted nervously.  
  
"H-hello." she said. Usagi smiled up at her.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"I'm Princess Bura." she said.  
  
"I'm Usagi."  
  
"Hello Usagi. You have a very pretty voice." Usagi blushed and turned her head away.  
  
"Thank you." Bura smirked and stared dreamily at Usagi as she watched the jester come out and intertain.  
  
~*~  
  
Bura laid in bed that night stareing at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers threw her long blue hair.   
  
"God and Goddess. Why can't I get her out of my head?" Bura closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't notice as the door to her room opened and closed. She put her arms behind her head with her eyes still closed. Suddenly she felt the edge of the bed sink down. She opened her eyes to see Usagi. Usagi had her hands and one knee one the bed. She wore a silk red night gown with an open robe. Her long hair had been braided and hung over her shoulder. She was smirking at Bura. She crawled toward the blue haired Princess and strattled her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bura demanded. "G-Get out!" Usagi bent down and brushed her lips against Bura's.  
  
"Mmm." she moaned and licked her lips. "You taste so good. I want more." Bura gasped as Usagi crushed their lips together, forceing her tounge inside her mouth and gripping her hair. Bura put her arms around Usagi's waist and pulled her robe off. Usagi let her hands slowley slide up Bura's shirt as she continued to kiss her. Bura arched her back as Usagi's teasing fingers brushed her nipple. Usagi giggled and moved her hands down to Bura's pants. Bura let out a growl and Usagi pulled the pants off. Bura could feel Usagi's sweet hands inching slowly towards her aching sex.  
  
Suddenly Bura shot up from the bed, panting and sweating. She looked around the empty room and sighed. It had been nothing more than a dream. Bura fell back on the bed with a moan. She wanted Usagi so badly.  
  
~*~  
  
King Vegeta looked down at Usagi as she stood before the dias.  
  
"I want you to go spend the day with my daughter. Do anything she tells you, usless it's sex." he told her.  
  
"But what of my children?" Usagi asked. She was getting angry about having to continuesly leave her children.  
  
"Some of the guards will entertain them." He told her. "They won't harm them in any way trust me. Now go." With that a guard picked her up, flung her over his right shoulder and walked toward the Princess' chambers.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi was dropped roughly on the couch of the sitting room where the Princess sat by the fire reading a book. She looked up in surprise and dropped her book.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bura asked quietly as Usagi tried to hastley right herself, paying them no attention.  
  
"Bringing the girl in." the guard answered.   
  
"Not so roughly." Bura said. She looked at Usagi who had fixed her dress and was glareing at the guard.  
  
"Come here." Bura whispeared. Usagi looked up and stared at her. Then slowley stood and sat next to the Princess. The guard shrugged and left. Bura tenderly touched Usagi's cheeks, but Usagi jerked away and glared at her.  
  
"I just want to go back to my children and then get home." she told Bura. Bura looked away quickly so the elf would not see her tears. Usagi laid down on the floor and curled up. Bura whipped her tears away and looked over at Usagi.  
  
"Do you hate me?" she asked.  
  
"Why do you want to spend the day with me?" Usagi asked.  
  
"This wasn't my idea." Bura said, "It was my fathers. He told me this morning that he wanted me to spend the day with you." Usagi looked over at Bura curiously.  
  
"Really? You're not lying to me?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No." Bura replied. Usagi sat up and smiled shyly at Bura.  
  
"Sorry I was so mean." she said, "I guess were both in a situation we don't want to be in."  
  
"I like it." Bura said with out thinking. Usagi blushed and looked away. Bura leaned forward and smelt of Usagi's hair. She let out a contented sigh.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Usagi asked sharply. Bura blushed and backed away.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said. "You just smell so good." Usagi stared at Bura.  
  
"I'm leaving. I don't care what the king said. This is ridiculus. I'm going to get rapped." Usagi stood up and made for the door but Bura jumped up and grabbed her.  
  
"Please don't go. I won't hurt you. I promise." Usagi jerked away from Bura.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she yelled. Bura felt her eyes water.  
  
"Please don't hate me." she said. Usagi never saw the tears or heard what Bura had said. By then she was running down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
King Vegeta sighed and growled. The beautiful man Usagi had described from the party sat next to him.  
  
"'Geta, calm down." the man said.  
  
"Bura must mate, Kakka." King Vegeta said. The man leaned in and kissed King Vegeta on the mouth.  
  
"Oh Kakkarot." King Vegeta moaned.  
  
"Yes?" The man answered.  
  
"I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you."  
  
"I know. And I'm trying to silence you." Kakkarot said. "Let things go as they may. Don't force them to go together. Send them on tasks together. Small one. Have them take lunch with each other." King Vegeta smiled.  
  
"I'll do that. Thank you Kakka my love." Vegeta leaned over to kiss his mate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow! That chappy was SUPER long! *does dance* yes it was! I love........ BUNNIES! Any of you who have gotten an e-mail from me know that. My signature is "And remeber, bunnies are cool so don't kill them!" *does bunny dance till her mate grabes her.*  
  
Mate: stop that. Your being an idiot.  
  
DHMB: I am not! *jumps into her arms and continues to dance*   
  
Mate: Stop! Your gona make me fall!  
  
DHMB: *bats lashes* i luv you.  
  
Mate: *Rolls eyes* well peoples. Review for my love and I might not kill you.  
  
DHMB: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TELL MY READERS THAT?!?!?!?!?!?! *starts throughing reandom objects at her mate.* YOU WILL NOT HURT MY READERS LESS I SAY TO!!!!!!!!  
  
Mate: shit. what have I done now?  
  
DHMB: *holding GIANT vase* well please review my lovely readers. *tosses vase at her mates head.* oh... the songs were from the band Maroon 5! I love them! 


	3. Time Alone

Usagi watched as Bura ate her food. She turned away when Bura peeked up at her.  
"Why don't you eat?" Bura asked

"I'm not hungry." Usagi said. Bura wipped her mouth off with the napkin and set it aside.

"Why are you angry with me." she asked. Usagi didn't answer. Bura stood up and walked over to her, gripping her chin and tilting it up so she could look into Usagi's eye. Usagi sneered, her long ears flickering in irritation. Bura leaned down and kissed Usagi's cheek quickly.

"I don't want you to hate me. I want you to love me. I want you to mate with me." Bura said. Usagi jerked away violently and stood up, knocking her chair back.

"DON'T KISS ME!" she yelled. "I DON'T LOVE YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Usagi ran for the door but just as she did King Vegeta came barging in.

"What the fuck is going on?" he boomed.

"Your daughter is trying to molest me!" Usagi screamed, tears running down her face. Queen Kakkarot stood behind his mate.

"Let me take you to your rooms, dear." he said and led Usagi away. King Vegeta glared at his daughter.

"I was just kissing her!" Bura yelled.

"That's molestation, dear." King Vegeta said.

"I couldn't help it." Bura said. "I want her so much." King Vegeta sighed.

"I know. But she's not like say-jins." King Vegeta explained. "She comes from an intirley different world!"

Kakkarot rubbed Usagi's back as she cried.

"I just want to be left alone. I just want to go home to my Mommy and my crappy house and my friends. Nekari wants to see Michey and Hiei wants to see Kurama and Yukina and Yusuke and everyone." Usagi sobbed. "Why won't she leave me alone?"

"Because she's in love with you." Kakkarot said.

"I wish she wasn't." Usagi cried. Kakkarot ran his fingers gently through her hair.

"Give her a chance. She's just courting you in the Say-jin manner." Kakkarot said.

"Can't she court me in an Eeco manner?" Usagi asked.

"She doesn't know how to do that." Kakkarot explained. Usagi laid down on her bed.

"Thank you Queen." she said.

"Call me Kakkarot." He said. Usagi smiled tiredly and fell asleep.

Bura watched Usagi as she played in the gardens with Nekari. The tiny elfin girl crept up behind her mother and tossed a flower crown on her golden head. Usagi turned around startled then laughed.

"Silly girl." she said. Nekari squeaked and let her mother drop a crown of flowers on her ebony locks. Nekari smiled as Usagi stood up and dropped multiple flower chains around her neck. Bura smirked and watched them dreamily. She could just imagine Usagi doing that to their children. The thought of Usagi carrying her baby made her indescribably aroused. Usagi took Nekari's hand and set her down on a bench. The girl let out a small cute yawn and laid down her head on a pillow of flowers. Usagi covered Nekari with her cloak and turned around.

"I know you're there Princess." she said Bura walked forward.

"How did you know?" Bura asked.

"I could smell your arousal and hear you panting and muttering to yourself." Bura blushed.

"Does this mean you don't hate me?"

"No. It means I don't trust you hiding." Bura flinched.

"Ouch." Usagi smirked and looked over her shoulder at Bura.

"Why can't you go chase someone else?" she asked.

"Why can't you just give into me?" Bura replied.

"Look. Once my ship is fixed I'm going home to earth. I'm going back to my coven, taking my kids and going to live out my life. You'll stay here and find someone else and forget all about me. I don't want a relationship. It would suit me just fine if I died single!" Usagi turned her back to Bura quickly as if trying to hide her tears. Bura stepped closer till her chest was pressed against Usagi's back.

"Once you go back to earth, I shall follow you. I'll steal your heart and bring you and your family back with me, where you will rule this planet at my side and bear my brats, and I'll love you for the rest of our lives." Usagi pushed Bura away so she fell to the floor.

"I've heard a promise like that before." she said, her eyes watering. "And the basturd got me pregnant twice then turned tail and ran when I was dying. I have no memory of him! I had to give my children away! I was only thirteen!" Usagi pushed Bura away from her again.

"Just leave me alone! I don't want your empty promises or lies! I've had enough in this life. Just Leave Me ALONE!" with that Usagi picked Nekari up and ran inside.

Bura avoided Usagi for the rest of the day and the whole next day. Usagi thought she finally had gotten the message and was happy. One night she went into her children's rooms to find them asleep. She tucked them in and kissed the goodnight then went into the living room to read. Soon she grew tired and left her book on the chair, then went to her room. She put on a red silk night gown and snuggled into the bed.

Usagi rolled over in her bed and was met with a warm body. She opened her eyes to see Bura lying next to her. Bura was smiling down at her lovingly.

"Good morning." Usagi said. Bura pulled Usagi into her arms and kissed her.

"Great morning." Bura whispered. Usagi nodded and snuggled up to Bura.

"I..."

Usagi woke from her dream as the sunlight hit her eyes. She groaned and sat up, pulling the drawings back. She gasped when she saw her room. It was full of red roses. In vases, on chairs, on the floor, they were everywhere. Next to her bed was a card with her name on it.

"Usagi,  
I don't make empty promises.  
I love you."

No signature but Usagi knew it was Bura. She growled, grabbed a bouquet of roses and stalked down the hall to the Princess' chambers. She slammed her fist on the door. Bura opened the door with a smile.

"Yes?" Her smile faded when she saw Usagi's furious face.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I DON'T WANT YOUR LOVE! I WANT TO GO HOME AND DIE ALONE! I WANT TO NEVER HAVE TO LOOK AT YOUR FACE AGAIN AS LONG AS I LIVE!" with that she threw the roses into Bura's face and stalked away. Bura growled and grabbed Usagi, pinning her to the wall.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET IT?" she yelled at the elf. "I LOVE YOU! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU. I WON'T LEAVE YOU. I'LL FOLLOW YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH IF I HAVE TO, BUT I WILL HAVE YOU. DO YOU THINK I'D GO THREW ALL THIS TROUBLE JUST FOR A BANG?" her voice grew softer. "I want to go to sleep with you every night and wake up next to you every morning! I was you to stand at my side on the dais as I address the court! I want to watch your stomach grow and swell with my child! I want to watch you bear the child! I want to argue with you over stupid things and kiss you when I'm sorry! I want you! I want you and your children as my family!" Bura looked into Usagi's eyes and saw them spill over with tears.

"Leave me alone." Usagi breathed. Bura shook her head, then leaned in a kissed Usagi gently. Usagi let out a sob and pulled away. Then she ran away from Bura to the thrown room where King Vegeta and Queen Kakkarot sat.

"I want to go home, now." she said crying. Kakkarot ran to Usagi and pulled her into his arms.

"What's wrong, Rabbit?" he asked.

"I want to go home. I want to go home." Usagi repeated sobbing. "She won't leave me alone."

"She loves you." Kakkarot said.

"No. She's just like him. She'll leave me. She's just like him. She's just like him." Usagi cried over and over. "She's just like him. She's just like him." Kakkarot looked at Vegeta. Vegeta nodded and left the room, ordering the guards away.

"Who's she just like?" Kakkarot asked.

"Him." Usagi said. "Him. Him Him. Him! Him!" Usagi became hysterical. "HIM! SHE'S JUST LIKE HIM! HIM! HIM! HIM! KEEP HIM AWAY! NO!" Kakkarot held tightly to Usagi and soothed her.

"He's not here. It's just me, Kakkarot. He's not here. It's okay." Usagi calmed down.

"Who is he?"

"My-my babies father. My babies' father. He left me. He's my babies' father. I almost died. He left me. Had to give them away. He's my babies' father. He left me. Couldn't find Hiei. My babies' father left me. Not suppose to have males on island. Didn't know. My babies' father left me. I...I...keep him away." Usagi babbled on incoherently as Kakkarot carried her to her room. When he saw all the roses he sighed and ordered the servants to get rid of them as fast as possible. Usagi was tucked into bed still mumbling.

Bura watched Usagi eat her breakfast from across the table. Usagi finished her meal, whipped her mouth and stood up. Bura stood with her. Usagi glared at her.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" she asked. Bura smiled.

"Because I love you." she said. Usagi glared at the Princess and began to walk away. Bura ran up next to her.

"Just let me take you on a date. Just one. With out you being bitter. Tonight." Usagi stopped walking and studied Bura.

"Fine. But if I don't enjoy myself you have to leave me alone." Bura nodded.

"Agreed."

Usagi stood before the full length mirror in a long white dress. She ran a brush threw her long hair and kissed her children goodbye.

"Be good for the guards, Hiei don't kill any one and Nekari don't blow up anything. If you need me, tell the guards and they'll find me." Usagi opened the door to find Bura waiting for her, wearing a pair of navy pants and a loose white shirt. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." With that she waved to her kids and closed the door.

Bura smiled as Usagi looked around her in awe. They were in a small waterfall, hidden deep in a forest near the castle. The trees all bloomed flowers and colorful glowing butterflies flew all around them.

"Do you like it?" Bura asked.

"It's beautiful." Usagi said.

"You're the only person I've ever shown this to." She whispered. Usagi looked at Bura surprised.

"Why me?"

"Because I'm in love you. I want to share things like this with you." Bura said. Usagi rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You won't give up, will you?" she asked. Bura shook her head.

"Never," Bura replied. Usagi smiled at her.

"Come on," Bura said. "Let's go swimming." With the she tore off her shirt and pants leaving only a pair of underwear and she dived into the water. Usagi gasped and blushed.

"Where's your top!" she asked.

"I don't need one." Bura replied. " I don't really have breast." Usagi blushed more and removed her dress revealing a black lacy bra and black thong. Bura whistled at her as she stepped into the water. Usagi treaded water for a while then swam towards Bura. She giggled as she splashed the blue haired Say-jin. Bura growled playfully and chased Usagi in the water. When she caught Usagi she pinned her to a rock.

"Now for your punishment!" The princess declared and began to tickle Usagi mercilessly. Usagi squealed and fought.

"No! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Please stop! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll do anything!" Bura smirked.

"Anything?"

"YES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ANYTHING!" Bura stopped.

"Give me a kiss on the mouth." Usagi looked up at Bura and sighed.

"Fine." She leaned in a gave Bura a chaste kiss on the lips. Bura sighed.

"That wasn't a kiss!" Bura pressed her lips firmly to Usagi's slipping her tongue into the elf's mouth. Usagi moaned and held onto Bura tightly. Suddenly she jerked away and swam to the edge of the pond, getting out.

"I wana go back to the castle." She said.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Bura asked

"I just wana go back." She said. Bura flew up and put her arms around Usagi.

"I'm sorry." She said and kissed her cheek. Usagi shook her head.

"Forget it. I'm just being stupid." Bura kissed Usagi gently on the mouth.

"No. Never stupid." She breathed. Usagi smiled.

Usagi stood at the door of her chambers with Bura.

"Goodnight." She said and stood on her toes to kiss Bura. Bura was so thrilled by this simple act that she grabbed Usagi tightly and started making out with her in the door way. Usagi pushed Bura away blushing.

"My kids are in the next room! This is no time to get frisky!" Bura smirked and ran her fingers threw Usagi's damp hair.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said and kissed Usagi one more time before leaving.

Bura sat infront of Nekari holding out her hands as the tiny girl wove colored yarn onto her fingers. She watched as Nekari moved the threads from finger to finger, creating a spider web like thing. Hiei watched Bura suspisiously as she played with his little sister. Suddenly the door opened and in came Usagi.

"Bura!" she gasped, "What are you doing here?" Bura smiled.

"I just came to see you. Since you weren't here I played with Nekari." Bura replied, her eyes scanning Usagi. She had a dissheveled appearance to her. Her long gold hair escaping the tight braid and frizzing out. Her creamy skin covered with dirt and grim, and her long skirt and apron caked with mud. Her button down skirt was filthy as well, with a few buttons torn off. Her cheeks had small scratches on them as well as a large bruise.

"What happened?" Bura asked.

"I just fell down a hill." Usagi said easily.

"Mommy! Your getting dirt all over my carpet." Nekari squeeked, mimicaning her mother when she fussed as Hiei for brining bloody severed heads into the house. Usagi stuck out her tounge.

"I'm gona take a shower, you kids behave." Usagi started toward the bathroom but paused.

"You can wait here or go Bura. Whatever you want." Bura stood up and quietly followed Usagi to the Bathroom. As she stepped into the room, she saw Usagi take off her shirt, revealing a large black and yellow bruise on her back. (A/N: I don't know about other people, but when one of my bruises is really bad, it's either black,literally, or yellow.) Bura watched, unknown to Usagi, as the elf finished undressing. What caught her attention the most was the two finger shapped bruises, one on each hip. Then there was the hand shapped bruises on her inner thighs. When she saw those she let out a loud gasp, causing Usagi to jump and spin around so Bura could see her naked front. Her left breast had another bruise on it and her right had some scratches. On her pelvis was yet another hand shapped bruise. More scratches litered her sliky skin. Bura chocked back a sob.

"Usagi, were you...?"

"No!" Usagi said all to quickly. "Get out of here! It's nothing! I just fell!" Bura ran forward and engulfed Usagi in her arms.

"Oh, love." She cried. "Who did this to you? I'll kill them! I swear! Tell me! Tell me!" She kissed Usagi's face gently. Usagi broke down.

"I don't know! I don't know! He just grabbed me! I tried to fight him! He pulled off my clothes and tried to pull my legs apart, but I fought him. I kicked him in the nuts and ran, grabbing my clothes. He chased me and tackled me and held me down! I tried to fight him! He wouldn't let me go. He tried to cover my mouth but I bit his hand and ran again. When I got to the castle he stopped!" Usagi clung to Bura tightly, forgetting that she was naked. " I tried to fight him! He was so strong! He was so strong!" Bura soothed Usagi as she ran a hot shower. Bura undressed her self and got in with Usagi, bathing her gently. Usagi didn't seem to notice Bura's gently hand pulling the wash rag up her thigh and washing between her legs. Bura watched as the muddy watter was sucked down the drain. The bruises began more promenent when all the dirt was gone. Bura kissed Usagi's wet lips.

"I'll kill him, my angel. I swear." Usagi nodded and looped her arms around Bura's neck.

"Kiss me." She cried. "Please." Bura pressed her lips against Usagi's in a dry kiss. Usagi opened her mouth, inviting Bura in. Bura hesitated, then slipped her tounge past Usagi's moist lips, tasting her. Usagi's gripped tightened as she timidly kissed back. Soon, however, the timidness was gone and Usagi was clinging to Bura for dear life, kissing her hotly. Bura tried to calm herself as Usagi pressed her body so close to her it seemed as if they were one. Bura marveled at how perfectly Usagi's slender frame fit against her more muscled one. As if they were made to do so, like puzzle peices. Bura pulled away and looked down at Usagi's misted eyes. The elf rested her head gently on the Princesses chest.

"Go away." she breathed.

"Why?" Bura asked.

"Go find someone better." she moaned, attempting to push the woman away, but falling back into open arms.

"I want no one but you, angel. No one. If the goddess offered herself to me I'd refuse. I love you so much." Usagi cried harder.

"I'm so tainted. So tainted." Bura pulled Usagi up, letting the girl wrap her long legs around her waist. Bura leaned Usagi againt the wall and began to kiss her again.

"No. Never tainted. Never. So beautiful." she said, sucking on Usagi's neck. Usagi moaned loudly, causing Bura to howl in primal lust and ravish her. Usagi gasped and began to claw at Bura's back.

"No...no...no! No! No! NO!" Bura stopped and set Usagi down, stepping back to watch her. Usagi trembled.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. That moan you let... oh gods! I'm so sorry! I can't help it when you make such beautiful sounds." Usagi sho shook her head and leaned forward, till her lips were pressed agains Bura's navel.

"Make me orgasum." she told the Princess. "Make me orgasum, but I don't want to have sex." Bura nodded and pulled Usagi to a standing position, then went down on her knee's infront of the girl. Usagi shuddered as Bura stroked the elfs clitorus with the tip of her tounge. Bura smirked when she felt Usagi weaken. She pushed apart the vaginal lips with her fingers and look Usagi's clit in her mouth, sucking it, feircly. Usagi bucked her hips and fell. Bura pushed Usagi back up, holding her there.

"More." Usagi moaned. Bura nipped the sensitive gland and sucked harder, moving her tounge to Usagi's hole, licking the clenching muscle. The blond tossed her head back and moaned, climaxing in Bura's mouth. Bura purred as her mouth was filled with the girls hot, sweet juices. Usagi slumped down infront of Bura, panting beautifully. Her cheeks and lips a deep pink and her eyes still glazed her over, Bura wanted to make love to her right there. Usagi leaned forward and kissed Bura lazily, before falling asleep. Bura smiled and turned off the now cold water, before wrapping Usagi in a towel and carriying her to her room.

Usagi awoke to the most wonderful feeling ever, considering the events of last evning. She felt warm and complete. She rolled over in her bed and was met with a warm body. She opened her eyes to see Bura lying next to her. Bura was smiling down at her lovingly.

"Good morning." Usagi said. Bura pulled Usagi into her arms and kissed her.

"Great morning." Bura whispered. Usagi nodded and snuggled up to Bura suddenly getting an odd sense of Deja vu'.

"I... I'm sorry about last night." Usagi said.

"It's not your fault." Bura said, kissing Usagi. "Can I make love to you?" Usagi looked panicked.

"No! You can't! No!" Bura hushed Usagi.

"Okay, Okay. Why not?"

"Because I'll be stuck to you for the rest of my natural life and beyond!" Usagi shreiked.

"Don't you love me?" Bura asked, hurt.

"Yes, but I'm not ready for that! No! Don't make love to me!" Bura soothed Usagi gently.

"What about your other children?" Bura asked.

"I don't remeber mating with there father. If I don't remeber it, I can't be mated." Bura bridged herself over Usagi and smirked.

"Well, when we do mate, I'll make SURE you remeber every beautiful detail." Usagi blushed again and turned her head away.

"You sound so sure of yourself." she commented.

"I am." purred Bura as she leaned down. "I'm very sure!" With that she kissed Usagi roughly on the mouth. Usagi shrieked and pushed Bura away with all her strengh.

"NOOOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEEEEEAAAASSSSE!" Bura held Usagi tightly and attempted to sooth her.

"Oh my angel. I'm so sorry."

HOLY SHIT! That was a LOOOOOOOOONG chapter! Musta lost track of the pages. Uhm...hmm...hope you liked it. Any one who complains about the grammer must know...I suck at spelling! And do you know how OLD my spell checker is? VERY! Yes it is! So any one who bitches about it will just be SOL (Shit Outta luck) now won't they. Unless some one wants to beta it for me. And not just run their own spell check. I mean look for gramatical errors as well. Love to all. But more love to my babies than anyone. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Mate: you love your kids more than you love me?  
DHMB: duh! They are my kids! I don't care how much I love you, you touch them and your ass is outta my house. 


	4. The Ball

Hello again to all. This is the forth chapter! Woooo. I feel good. My doctor just told me I was asthmatic...(SP?) and gave me an inhaler that's like fuckin' taking speed! Wooooo! I feel good! Any way...on with the story! Dun dun duuuuuun!

Nekari pouted as her mother tied the bow on her dress.

"But Mommy! I hate dresses!" Nekari pouted. "Can't I wear my Kimono?"(A/N: that doesn't look right. But my spell checker says it is. Can some one tell me in a nice way if that's right or not)  
Usagi sighed.

"Poppet, your kimono is filthy! Plus you sleep in it!" Nekari pouted again.

"But dresses are icky mommy!" Usagi stood back and looked at her daughter. Nekari's short black hair had been combed and put into hundreds of little braids. Her tiny body was clothed in a green satin dress that was very plain. It had long sleeves and reached her toes. The only decoration on it was a ribbon around the waist. Usagi rolled her eyes. She her self wore a dark red sleeveless dress. The hem brushed the ground, covering her bare feet. The breast of her dress was covered in tiny rubies. Her upper arms and wrists were encircled with gold bands and on her neck was the choker she wore when she went to sing for the court. Her long golden hair had also been put into tiny braids. Considering that her hair reached her mid-thigh's, it had taken the stylists quite a bit of time to do this. Hiei wore black Spandex under traditional royal armor. A long velvet cape hung from the shoulders and around his flame like hair was a gold band. Usagi had insisted upon painting "Honor" on the left side of his face in Eeco. She had said it was an Eeco custom to do so.(A/N: Eeco elves are cool! I know that was random! Leave me ALOOOONE!)(A/N: do you think If I advertise doctor pepper in this story they'll have to pay me)  
Bura walked into Usagi's room.

"You all look great." she said. She wore clothes much like Hiei's, but on the breast was the royal symbol. She smiled brightly at the family.

"Come now." She said offering her arm to Usagi who giggled and took it. Hiei looked down at Nekari who beamed at him.

"Do I have to Okaa-san?" he asked.

"Yes." Usagi said. "Escort your sister." Hiei offered Nekari his arm, which she took.

(blah...If this story starts to get lame...I'm sorry. I'm kinda getting bored with it. My muse is putting more story ideas into my head.)

King Vegeta sat on his thrown waiting for his daughter and Usagi to appear. Just as he was thinking of them they came trotting in with Hiei and Nekari trailing behind them. King Vegeta stood up and called for attention.

"I present to you, your future king!" he cried, taking Bura's hand. Bura smiled.

"And," Continued king Vegeta, "Your future queen, Usagi. As well as the future prince and princess, Hiei and Nekari." There was loud clapping. Nekari gripped her mothers hand tightly as she hid behind her legs. Hiei ignored them all. Bura leaned down to kiss Usagi but found she was staring frightfully at the crowd. Her storm colored eyes centered on Nappa.

"My love?" Bura inquired.

"Him." Usagi choked out in a whisper. "Him."

"Nappa?" Bura whispered back.

"Him." Usagi said a little louder. "Him! Him! HIM!" Finally she screamed it. Her thin index finger pointing directly at Nappa.

"He's the one!" she shouted. "He did it!" Bura stood confused for a moment until it dawned on her. Nappa was her assailant. Vegeta, having been told about the incident, flew over to Nappa. But not before Bura could get her hands on him.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTURD!" she screamed, hauling him up over her head and slamming him into the floor. Gold bled from her scalp, turning all her hair flaxen. Her blue eyes turned turquoise, glowing with anger. Her lean body, bulged slightly with new muscles. Vegeta tried to pull his wild daughter off Nappa but it was useless. Her hands were gripped around his neck like a vice. Vegeta didn't want her to kill Nappa, even though what he had done was the lowest thing a say-jin could do, he wanted to draw out Nappa's punishment. Vegeta whirled around and looked at Usagi.

"Call to her!" he said. Usagi stared at him blankly. "CALL TO HER DAMN YOU!" he screamed. Usagi said in a quiet voice,

"Bura, stop. Come here." Though it was spoken so softly that Vegeta wasn't sure anyone had heard it, Bura ceased immediately and ran to Usagi. Vegeta held, the now unconscious, Nappa by the collar.

"You decide his punishment, Usagi." he said. "Twas you who he wronged." Usagi had heard about Say-jin mating and what would happen to a say-jin if their mate died.

"Force him to mate with a prisoner who will die in a week's time." she said. The people gasped. This was truly a horrible punishment. When a say-jins mate dies, they go insane. The rate of their lunacy would depend on what they have to live for, like children or parents. Nappa had none of these. His madness would come swiftly.

"Do as she said." King Vegeta told one of the guards. The guard nodded and dragged Nappa away.

Bura held Usagi's body close as they danced to the slow instrumental music. Bura smiled down at Usagi head which was resting on her chest. Near them Nekari dance wildly with a guard, her movements silly and not going along with the music. But she was having fun and the guard seemed to be as well. In the far corner Hiei stood in the shadows, refusing all offers to dance. Bura suddenly felt a pair of petal soft lips pressed gently to hers. She looked down to see Usagi's closed eyes. Bura kissed her back. Soon the kiss became more passionate as Bura slowly pushed her tongue between Usagi's lips. The elf's arms came up around Bura's neck as they moaned into each others mouth. They didn't notice that the people closet to them had stopped to watch them. This had a domino effect to it until the entire room was watching Bura and Usagi kiss. Bura's hand was tangled in Usagi's satin blond hair and Usagi was moaning as if she were on the brink of an orgasm. Soon they drew slowly apart. The crowed cheered and Usagi blushed a deep red, burying her face in Bura's chest.

The next morning when Bura went to Usagi's rooms she found them empty. Completly empty of all the Cuniculus' stuff. It was as if they had never lived their. Their wasn't even a note explaining their disapearence. All the remained was the choker Usagi had worn to the ball and a red rose.

Bura burst into the thrown room cry and clutching the choker and rose.

"Father!" she sobbed, running up to Vegeta and Kakkarot. "Mother! They're gone! Usagi and Neakri and Hiei! They're all gone!" Bura collapsed, burying her head in Kakkarot's lap. (A/N: Kakkarot is Bura's step mothe/father. Bulma died giving birth to Bura. Just incase any one was woundering.)

"Usagi and her children are gone!" Vegeta asked.

"YES!" Bura cried. Vegeta jumped up.

"Search the palace! Find Usagi, Nekari and Hiei. If you can't find them find out where they went! Go now!" The guards ran off insearch of the family.

Usagi tucked Nekari into her bed. They had escaped from the planet and were now back on earth in the coven where the Eeco clan lived. The were back in their house made of sticks and vines and magick. The doors were veils of silk hair from Usagi's own head as well as her sister Kitty and her mother Botlof. The blankets That cover Nekari were sewn together from rose petals. Usagi walked out of the small bed room to where Hiei sat with Kurama in the living room.

"Welcome back to earth, Usagi." Kurama said with a polit nod. Usagi smiled.

"Thank you Kurama." she said softly.

Yet another chappy done. Okay to help all the peoples out.

When Bura calls Kakkarot mother. I know Kakkarot is a man. But Where I come from your gender dosen't have a lot to do with what your called. Kakkarot plays the mother role so he is called mother. Bura plays the male role, so she is king and father or papa. My girlfriend is Papa to my children. (Any one who is against lesbians and has something to say... why are you still reading this story!) Any other questions?

Next the Magick thing. The word Magic means a trick, an illusion. The word Magick mean REAL magick. A spell or incatation, something like that. A power of the mind which wills something to happen which does not require a touch of the hand. Uhm... thats about it.  
Love to all my reader, fuck off to all the flamers, and any homophobes should stop reading this story b/c it gets worse. love yall. Bunny. 


	5. Oh how the mighty have fallen

Ahhhhhh! I'm back! bunny ears twitch hmmm. Love to reviewers, hate to flamers and on with the story.

The stink of rotting food incased Bura's quarters as the trays of food the servants stacked up for the past week began to gather flies. The dark circles under the azure eyes told of many sleepless nights and endless days. The dirt and grim that covered the tan body spoke in volumes of the refusal to move from her chair by the window. The refusal to eat, move, bathe, or speak. Not one word had been uttered since that day Usagi left. Not a syllable had fallen from the prince's lips. No one could make the girl smile. King Vegeta knocked on the door, opening it when he received no answer.

"Bura! You must at least bathe for all our sakes!" He said. Bura turned her Prussian head towards her father and stared at him blankly, then turned back to stare out the window longingly.

"Bura..." Vegeta began when a young guard came sliding into the room.

"Sire! We found her! She is on earth!" Bura jumped up and rushed over to the guard.

"Jest you not! You have found my love!" (sorry for the funky way of talking. I just got done watching the really OLD version of Romeo and Juliet and that's how they talked.)

"Jest I not!" the guard said. Bura smiled and whooped for joy then ran to the bathroom and bathed. She came running out and began shoving stuff into a bag.

Usagi knelt by the river washing her families laundry and singing to herself.

"Perfect by nature,  
Icons of self indulgence,  
Just what we all need,  
More lies about a world,  
That never was and never will be,  
Have you no shame Don't you see me,  
You know you got everybody fooled." She didn't notice as a tall figure crept up on her. Her hand moved in the water washing the grim from Hiei's training clothes, watching as the water carried away the dark red blood.

"Look here she comes now,  
Bow down and stare in wander,  
Oh, how we love you, No flaws when your pretending,  
But now I know she,  
Never was and never will be,  
You don't know how you betrayed me, And somehow you got everybody fooled." The person stopped to listen to her singing her bitter song. Her sweet voice echoing in the empty forest. She placed the cleaned shirt in the basket and went for another,

"With out the mask,  
Where will you hide?  
Can find yourself,  
Lost in your lies!  
I know the truth now,  
I know who you are,  
And I don't love you any more," Her wet hand came up to push away a strand of platinum hair.

"It never was and never will be,  
You know how you've betrayed me And some how you've got everybody fooled It never was and never will be Your not real and you can't save me And some how now your everybody's foooool," She set the wet dress with the shirt.

"I love to hear you sing." The person said. Usagi jumped up and whirled around.

"Bura!" she cried. "Dear gods! What happened to you?" Bura stood there in all her defeated glory. Her long aqua hair once full and shiny, now thin and limp. Her clothes that had formerly fit her perfectly, now hung limp from her fading frame. Eyes that once shone like stares were now nothing more than hollow holes. Her tan skin was now white and sickly. Dark circles under her eyes told of many a night when she had laid awake in her bed crying. Nails that had been finely manicured were now long and yellow. She was a mere shadow of her erstwhile glorious self.

"My angel." Bura's voice which had before been rich and beautiful, was now horse and sounding like it had not been used since that night Usagi left. Bura smiled, but this action only made Usagi cringe away.

"What has happened to you?" She asked.

"I have not spoke, slept, ate nor bathed since you left me. My chambers I remained in till I heard word of where you were." Bura replied.

"You have not ate, bathed, spoken or slept since I departed?" Usagi cried out. Bura nodded.

"Why did you leave me?" Bura asked. "I thought you were happy with me. I thought you wanted to stay with me."

"I did." Usagi said. "I was. But I told you before I would go back to earth and leave you. You will find another, Bura. Forget me." Usagi went back to washing the clothes in the river.

"I will not forget you!" Bura said. Usagi didn't reply, she just continued to wash clothes.

"Look at me!" Bura begged. Usagi didn't move.

"Usagi! Why will you not look at me, why will you not speak, not acknowledge me?" Usagi put the last of the washed clothes in a basket and stood up, balancing the basket on her hip, she made her way home.

"Usagi! Say something!" Usagi stopped and, not looking over her shoulder said softly,

"Leave earth, Bura. Go back to Vegeta-sei, find another mate, have many children, rule in peace. And most of all, forget I ever breath air." With that she began walking again.

"Usagi no! Usagi! Usagi! USAGI!" Bura ran after Usagi only to find that she had disappeared.

"I won't forget you Usagi! I won't! I love you!"

Behind the veil that hid the Eeco coven from all those who didn't know where is was, Usagi gasped softly. The was the first time Bura came out and plainly said she loved Usagi. Usagi shook her head and went back to her house.

This went on for at least two months. Usagi would come out to do the wash, Bura would beg and plead with her, Usagi would refuse and disappear behind the coven's veil. One day, Usagi was out with a basket, picking fruit. She sang to herself as she plucked the sweet rip cherries from the branches.

"I tried to kill me pain,  
But only brought more,  
So much more,  
I lay dying And I'm pouring,  
Crimson regret,  
And betrayal I'm dying Praying Bleeding And screaming Am I to lost To be saved Am I to lost,  
My gods my tourniquet,  
Return to me salivation My gods my tourniquet Return to me salvation Do you remember me Lost for so long Will you be on the other side Will you forget me I'm dying Praying Bleeding And screaming Am I to lost to be saved Am I to lost My gods my tourniquet Return to me salvation My gods my tourniquet Return to me salvation Return to me salvation My gods my tourniquet Return to me salvation My gods my tourniquet Return to me salvation My walls cry for the grave My soul cries for deliverance Will I be denied Gods,  
My tourniquet My suicide."

"I could sit here and listen to you sing forever." Bura said from behind Usagi.

"Go away." Usagi said. Bura came up behind Usagi and wrapped her arms around the elfs waist.

"Never." she whispeared. Usagi rolled her eyes and pushed Bura away.

"Go home."

"My home is with you."

"Your home is with your people!" Usagi shouted. "Go pack to your people and rule them!" Bura grabbed Usagi's arms and spun her around, gripping her shoulders. Usagi looked up to see Bura's face twisted with a look of rage.

"Damn you." Bura ground out. "Damn you! Why can't you just follow your heart? Why can't you stop being so damn stubbourn and come with me? You love me! I know you do! Abandon this stupid thought that I am like your childrens father and come back to Vegeta-sei with me. Rule at my side as the queen. Sleep next to me every night. Bare my children!" Usagi spat in Bura's face.

"Go! Go before you do something foolish. Go and forget me, forget that I ever existed. Find another women and mate with her. Rule with her, love her." Bura's grip on Usagi's shoulders tightened.

"/Never/" She breathed then crushed her mouth to Usagi's. Usagi stood there shocked. Finaly she came to her senses, but instead of pushing the Say-jin Prince away, she pulled her closer, kissing her back. Bura moaned and pulled Usagi to the ground, laying ontop of her and genlty taking off her skirts. (A/n: you know, petticoats that make the skirt poofy)  
Usagi pushed Bura off.

"No! No sex!"

Blah, felt like cutting it short. My muse is evil! Bad allergies! Bad! My daughter wants to say high. I don't know why.  
little girl is waving in the back ground. review and I shall write more. Reality sucks! 


	6. Giving in to what you want

Whooo, my muse is back! This might be the last chapter, I don't know.

Bura laid Usagi back in the grass and continued to kiss her. Usagi pushed the say-jin away.

"Bura, stop. You're going to end up raping me." she giggled. Bura moaned as Usagi giggled and pounced on her, ravishing her.

"I've missed you so much." She moaned between kisses. Usagi pushed Bura off again.

"Okay! Okay! I missed you too! Just please calm down." Bura pulled away and sat infront of Usagi, smiling.

"Gods Bura, when was the last time you bathed? Oh dear! I'm going to nurse you back to health, you look horrible."

"But I feel wonderful!" Bura said. Usagi stood up and grabbed Bura's hand, Come on, let's get you to my house." They began walking to where Usagi had always disappeared.

"Bura, you can never tell anyone of what you are about to see." Usagi said. "If you do, you will be punished by my clan elders. Your lips shall be sewn together with magick thread that can not be cut, by a magick needle that shall infect the wounds it makes." Bura nodded. Usagi took her hand and stepped through the veil. The sight that greeted Bura was amazing. More than amazing.  
Houses, made of bamboo tied together with vines and the cracks packed with a green and brown puddy, were scattered everywhere. The doors were curtains of woven metalic hair. The shops were much the same like the houses, but had signs above them with weird writing on them. And Finally, at the very far end of the village, was a castle of some sort, made from the same stuff as the houses. But the doors weren't woven with one type of hair, the doors were multy colored, red, black, blue, gold, silver, brown and white all woven into the curtain for the door. Usagi began to lead her to a house with a door of blue-black and white hair. Though the huts looked small from the outside, they were grand on the inside, with three bedrooms, two guest rooms, a kitchen, a lounge, three bathrooms and a closet that kept all the cleaning supplies. Usagi dragged Bura to the guest room that was next to the master bedroom where Usagi slept. The room had a small dresser, full size bed, a wash basin, a little radio and a candle.

"This is your room." Usagi said. "I'm going to take care of you till you get better." She moved to leave then turned and stopped. "I'll borrow some of my sisters clothing. You can where those. Go to sleep. You look like you need it. I'll wake you up in three hours to take your medicine." With that, Usagi closed the door.

Bura awoke from her deep slumber to find Usagi, suckling on her neck.

"Usagi..." she moaned. Usagi pulled away with a smile.

"I knew that would get you up." she said, then pulled out a bottle and a small tea cup. She poured a brown liquid into the tea cup and handed it to Bura.

"Drink all of this." she said. Bura sniffed it.

"Mmm. Smells good." she said. Usagi just smirked. Bura sipped the warm liquid and spat it right back out.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" She yelled.

"It's medication Koibito." Usagi said, flicking her hand in the general direction or the spill. Bura watched as it dissolved.

"Wow." she said. Usagi handed her the cup again.

"Drink it all down, and I'll give you juice." Bura downed the foul liquid in one gulp and gave the cup back to Usagi. The elf handed her a cup with dark red liquid in it. Bura smelt it.

"It's blood." she said. Usagi looked at her.

"No, love, it's called Kyuman. It's a juice. It has blood in it, but it's not all blood. It's juice from a Poyo fruit mixed with Human blood." Bura sighed.

"Do you have anything NORMAL around here to drink." Usagi thought for a moment.

"We have water. Uhm... and milk."

"Milk." Usagi nodded and called out the door in a slight hiss,

"Kitty! Brisssstaaaaa myuuu mkiah! Pweyttaaa." A girl, maybe a year younger than Usagi brought in a cup of milk and handed it to Usagi saying with a laugh,

"Bossssaya tobo, annnnaya wyuuuu?" Usagi stuck out her tongue and replied,

"Humnnnna, weltaba pweyttaaaaa gelra conya freb Bura?" The girl nodded and danced off.

"Who was that?" Bura asked.

"My sister, Kitty." Usagi replied, handing Bura the milk.

"What were you to saying? What language was that?"

"I was asking her to get you clothing. It was Eeco. We in the Eeco clan speck, Eeco." Bura smirked.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you, koibito." Usagi said, leaning into kiss her companion.

"No, in Eeco." Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Inuuuu levyaaandaaaa yoi, ssssssssietamehhhh." Usagi hissed. Bura made a purring sound deep in her throat.

"Bura, eat this." Usagi said in English when Bura had stopped her purring. She handed Bura some sandwiches. Bura grabbed the plate and scarfed down the sandwiches.

"Are you still hungry?" Usagi asked. Bura nodded and Usagi called out,

"Kitty, pweyttaaaaa brisssstaaaa myuuuu tehhhh byinnnnn bwooooo fuuuuu felssssssaaaaaa." Kitty came in with a tube size bowl of chopped of fruit. Bura ate everything. Finally she laid back content. Usagi shook her head.

"No. You don't get to sleep. You need to go bath!"

Bura walked back to the guest room to find it empty. She sighed and laid down, curling up on her blanket witch smelt like the mother elf.

"Bura. Time for your medicine." Usagi said. Bura sat up and smiled.

"Hello, babe." she said. Usagi rolled her eyes and handed Bura the liquid. Bura downed it, and then quickly drank the offered milk. Usagi sipped on her Kyuman, licking the blood mixture from her licks.

"That's gross." Bura commented.

"All Eeco elves descended from vampires. Almost everything we eat and drink has blood in it." Usagi replied. Bura thought about this.

"Can you change people into vampires?" the Prince asked. Usagi shook her head.

"I have enough of the inheritance to need blood and crave it, but not enough to change anyone." Bura nodded.

"I love you, Usagi." she said. Usagi looked up and smiled.

"I love you, too, Koibito." the elf replied.

"Come back to Vegeta-sei. Rule at my side as..."

"Mommy?" Nekari called. Usagi turned toward her daughter.

"Hai?"

"Can Michey come over?" she asked. Usagi eye'd her daughter.

"Yes, but she must come greet me when she arrives. You know the rules, Nekari." Nekari nodded and smiled.

"Mommy, do we have any Kyuman?"

"Here, you can have mine." Usagi said, handing the cold glass of blood juice to her little girl. Nekari squeaked happily and drank the juice, before running off to call her girlfriend. Usagi turned back to Bura.

"What were you saying, darling?"

"I was saying that I wanted you to come live on Vegeta-sei with me." Usagi thought for a moment.

"I will, but, you must first get healthy." Bura pounced on Usagi, tearing at her clothes and kissing her roughly. Usagi pushed Bura off.

"Calm down, koibito!" she hissed. Bura nodded and began suckling on Usagi's neck.

(blah blah! On and on! Bura's better, got lazy, sue me. Bura, Usagi, Hiei and Nekari are all back on planet Vegeta. la la la. man I need some sleep)  
Bura stood before her father with a smile. She was wearing silk navy pants, a silk navy shirt, say-jin armor plated with gold and silver, with the royal symbol on the left breast incrusted with rubies. A long, silk violet cape hung from the shoulders of the armor. Her hair had been cut to her shoulders and was tied back with a black ribbon.

"I'm getting married, Father." She whispered. King Vegeta nodded as he stood next to his daughter. Suddenly the doors to the great hall opened and in came Usagi, Hiei holding her arm and Nekari trailing behind her. She wore a long silver dress with a long train. It covered her neck and arms, completely. She wore a jeweled Tiara with a veil that covered her face. Nekari was wearing, must to the girls chagrin, and deep emerald colored dress, the hem brushing her bare feet. It was sleeveless and around her upper right arm was a silver band. Hiei was dressed much like Bura, thought he wore red pants and shirt, his armor had no silver and it had no royal symbol.

Usagi stood before Bura, with Hiei still attached to her arm. The priest looked at Hiei and said,

"Do you give your mother away, to Prince Bura?" he asked the part demon. Hiei looked at his mother than said with a smile.

"Hai." He then presented Usagi's hand to Bura, who took it. The priest began the wedding, but Bura and Usagi were to busy staring into each others eyes to notice. Finally the priest said,

"Do you, Prince Bura Letice Briefs, promise to love this women, protect her, honor her, serve her and rule at her side as King for the rest of your life?"

"I promise this and so much more." Bura said. The priest turned to Usagi.

"Do you, Usagi Bara Cuniculus, promise to live with the Prince, honor her, serve her as your husband, bare her children and rule at her side as queen for the rest of your life?" Usagi looked into Bura's eyes, studying the aqua orbs. Finally she smiled sweetly and said,

"This, I promise." The priest nodded and motioned for Usagi to turn around. She was told. Bura knelt behind her and opened the back of her dress to revel her lower back. The priest handed Bura a wickedly sharp carving knife and began to chant. Bura carved a say-jin symbol into Usagi's back as gently as she could. Usagi didn't move, except to cringe, arching her back away from the knife, when Bura stabbed to hard. Finally the carving was done. Bura bent and tenderly licked the wound clean of blood, then rubbed a yellow salve on it, before placing a clothe over it and zipping up the dress again. Usagi stood and presented her tear free face to the court who cheered as Bura turned Usagi around and kissed her.

"Before the God and Goddess I declare the two of you, married."

(Gona skip them mating, I'm lazy)  
Usagi laid on top of Bura, panting against the girl's breast.

"That was wonderful." She breathed. Bura smirked and thrust her hips upwards, causing Usagi to whimper.

"No more. To tired." the elf begged.

"Oh, but I've only just begun." Bura said and pinned Usagi under her, rocking her hips so the girl was a withering mess beneath her. Usagi pushed Bura off of her and sighed.

"Stop it, please." Bura gave in and curled up next to Usagi

"We still have to do Eeco mating." Usagi said.

"How's that done?" Bura asked.

"We both cut our palms and hold them together then make love." Usagi replied.

"Is that it?"

"We'll we chant something throughout the blood exchange but other wise, yes." Bura shrugged.

"Sounds easy." Usagi nodded and curled up.

(Five years later)

Usagi watched as Nekari trotted up to her. The tiny girl was now a beautiful young women. Her boyish figure evaporating into the slim, but small curved body she had now. Her cheeks becoming higher and her rounded face becoming more oval. She kept her large childlike eyes though and Usagi still considered her a kid.

"Mommy." Nekari said in her musical voice.

"Yes, love?" Usagi asked.

"Can I go have a picnic with Lady with feet?" she asked.

"Of course, honey." Usagi replied. Nekari squeaked and hugged her mother.

"Thank you mommy." Usagi watched her scamper away and turned to head for the thrown room, only to collide with Bura's chest.

"Ouch!" she cried. "Bura! You should warn people before you do that!" Bura smirked and bent down next to Usagi's ear.

"I'm right behind you Usagi." she breathed, before turning her head and kissing the elf. Usagi pushed Bura away and scowled.

"You are so evil!" Bura nodded and picked Usagi up.

"Why aren't you in bed?" the say-jin asked. Usagi squirmed.

"I don't need to be in bed! I'm only two months pregnant!" Bura glared at Usagi.

"You're still pregnant. You're going to bed."

"I will not!"

"You will too!"

"Make me!"

"Gladly!"

"Put me down!" Usagi smacked Bura upside the head and pinched her breast.

"Stop it now!" Bura snapped. Usagi sighed and began to pout.

"I'm sick of laying in bed!" Usagi whined. "It's boring! I wana do something!" Bura jerked her head towards Usagi smiling with an animalistic lust,

"I know something we can do." Usagi squealed and darted away.

"NO NO NO! NO MORE SEX! EIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Bura watched blankly as Usagi darted down the hall way.

Well...that's the end! Yayayayayayayayayayayayayay! Uhm...blaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Life sucks! yesh this is true! But things get better and we learn the lessons we were meant to. la la laaaaa. Sorry. That was random...just been having alot of problems at home and stuff...drifts off hmmm... 


End file.
